


青纱帐 饼四

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Series: 东北往事三部曲/the Trilogy of Old Memories in NE China [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 饼四 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 东北往事三部曲其一，悲喜剧。The first episode of the Trilogy of Old Memories in NE China. A tragic comedy.





	青纱帐 饼四

**Author's Note:**

> OOC+AU预警。  
推荐BGM：毛不易《东北民谣》→二手玫瑰《仙儿》→朴树《白桦林》。  
要是能看看《闯关东》就更好了，朱亚文宋佳那部。B站这个东北民谣X闯关东的剪辑也推荐看一下。

太姥爷常常念叨一句话：“峰子是在腊月二十八那天连夜走的。”

“峰子是谁？”

“别急，我说说，你听听。”

峰子是在腊月二十八那天连夜走的。穷冬烈风裹挟着雪粒，劈头盖脸地砸向他。狗皮帽子只能护住头顶和耳朵，脸蛋子还是被风稍得发红发皴。已是年关，曹集屯儿家家户户张灯结彩，远方的游子快马加鞭往家奔，装了一车的年货儿回去孝敬老爹老娘。只有他摇着长鞭，逆着滚滚人潮去闯一个明天。

老黑山因白雪不再黑，长水河因严寒不再流，峰子怕受不住思念所以不敢再回头。他想四儿，想得快发疯，想把鞭子撇了回去把四儿扛上车带他一起走。眼泪啪嗒啪嗒打在大棉袄领子上，油呲麻花的皮领子冻得梆硬。他寻思四儿要是在肯定会把他推一个倒仰儿：“瞅你那熊色！”眼泪还挂在脸上，他扑哧又乐了。

“四儿又是谁？”

四儿是村东头儿老曹家的老疙瘩，白白净净细皮嫩肉儿的，一笑脸上有浅浅的酒窝儿，看起来文静。老曹家是曹集屯儿坐地户，祖上给大官儿当过师爷，告老还乡给家里置了好几垧地，一辈儿传一辈儿，不愁吃穿。峰子人高马大长得像个牛犊子，一双小眼儿天天咔吧咔吧的，憋了一肚子坏水儿。他四岁跟着老爹老娘和大姐闯关东过来的，到了曹集屯儿全家饿得不行，他爹留下来给地主扛活，后来在这里扎了根，也混了个温饱，草顶土坯房换成了瓦顶砖房。两家住邻居，院墙挨着，峰子也就成天缠着四儿到处疯。四儿是个好静的，上过几年私塾，没事儿就拣本儿书盘腿往炕上一坐，一翻就是一下午。峰子跟个猴蹦子似的，天天撺掇他跟自己一起去村头泡子里摸鱼。

“俺不去，埋了巴汰的。”四儿一边儿翻书页儿一边儿说，都不正眼瞅峰子。

“不去是吧，行。”峰子一只手搭上四儿的后背，另一只手直奔四儿的下盘儿，打横把他抱了起来，在身上掉了个个儿，扛起来就走。

“你要干啥？放俺下来！”四儿像刚出水的三道鳞一样扑腾着。奈何峰子壮得跟个小牛犊子似的，一个瘦瘠嘎啦的小孩儿在他肩上也兴不起多大风浪。峰子扛着四儿就往泡子走，一路上左邻右舍的小孩儿都出来起哄：“娶新娘子喽，娶新娘子喽！”四儿小脸儿通红，不知道是倒撅着憋得，还是被这话臊得。那天晚上，四儿听着隔壁打孩子的声音，睡得格外香甜。

这下整个曹集屯儿都知道峰子喜欢四儿了，但大家也不扯老婆舌：十来岁的孩子嘛，感情好搁一块儿玩儿玩儿闹闹常有的事儿，早晚都是要娶媳妇儿的人。两家大人也大不见小不见，就这么过去了。峰子像得了御赐的黄马褂儿，更明目张胆地往老曹家跑。老曹家就这么一个宝贝疙瘩，平日里都不舍得让他下地干活儿，他自己也懒不愿意动唤，偏偏就峰子能把他薅到地里去，家里人都纳闷儿，峰子咋这老厉害？

“因为俺打不过他。”四儿挠挠头。

其实他和峰子心里都明镜儿似的。去大地里干啥。还能干啥？

“四儿，走啊，大地里溜达去啊？”峰子摸到四儿家屋后的小园子，说出这句接头暗号，一个劲儿挤眉弄眼儿，本来小眼儿吧唧的，这么一挤咕更显得可笑。

“不去！”四儿提溜个大木桶，里面装得浮溜儿浮溜儿的，一走一晃还洒出来点儿。他拿个瓢，出来往地里浇。

“嗯？不去？那咱俩搁这儿？”峰子还是下手没轻没重的，他扭着四儿的胳膊，就把四儿推倒在地里，整个人压上去，光天化日就开始解四儿大襟儿上的盘扣儿。“去不去？不去搁这儿办了你。”这小子多亏家里管得严，要不然也得养出个村匪恶霸混世魔王。

“去。”四儿这一答应倒把峰子整懵了。

“你咋突然答应得这么痛快？”

“因为这是俺家菜地。”

“然后呢？”

“我操你妈你睁开你那小逼眼儿看看我他妈刚上完粪你咣叽就给我摁地里，这柿子刚他妈要结果儿你个大猪羔子磅叽一屁股迫折了！滚滚滚，赶紧给我滚苞米地去！”

“谁家苞米地啊？”

“你家！操你妈别他妈老祸祸俺家粮食！每次都糟蹋俺家苞米咋的你他妈是熊瞎子托生的啊？”

峰子耷拉个脑袋，四儿气哄哄地在前面儿走着，好像一只炸毛的小鸡崽子出来遛老猫。走到峰子家苞米地，四儿钻了进去，踩了踩周围的草和苗儿，找了块儿干净地儿，解开盘扣儿松了松领子，露出一块儿羊脂般的颈肉儿，双手枕在头后躺在地上，还不忘翘个二郎腿儿。

峰子等得猴急：“你干啥玩意儿呢？”

“晒太阳呢。”四儿不紧不慢，就准备跟峰子耗。

“晒你姥姥太阳！一人多高苞米地有啥太阳！”

“你就是俺的太阳！”四儿欠起身来一搂峰子的腿，峰子一下子倒在四儿身上。

“你也是俺的太阳。”峰子被这句不像情话的情话撩拨得五迷三道，回应几如呓语。

峰子像只初生的小狗崽儿在四儿白嫩的身上啃来啃去，像是一咬那奶白的身子就真能喷出甘甜的乳汁解渴。啃那光溜溜的下巴颏儿，啃那肉嘟嘟的脖颈，啃那微突的锁骨，啃那因为兴奋挺立的两粒黑悠悠儿。啃够了，他抹回头儿去够四儿的小嘴儿。四儿感到嘴里咸个滋儿的，是松树沟大酱的味儿，心想多亏今天老朱家没炖酸菜。峰子每次都使蛮力气，嘬啊裹啊，俩人的嘴唇儿给整黢青。

“你头午拉了吗？”啃了半晌，峰子突然憋出这么一句。

“操，让你操还他妈嫌脏？”四儿也只有对峰子才这么刚。

“俺错了，”峰子一下子就蔫儿了，上旁边薅了苞米叶子，“俺给你擦擦。”擦完峰子搁食指噗呲往里一捅，又搅了搅。

“你他妈和饺子馅儿呢？操不操了，啊！”四儿知道峰子虎，没想到他这么虎，就他妈伸了一根儿手指就真刀真枪捅进来了。自己干涩的肠道还没被开垦过几次，今天峰子不知道为啥格外硬，格外结实，小肚子撑的胀得慌，像有人拿着笤帚疙瘩一下下往自己肚子里捅。

“你……你轻点儿”四儿说话喘着粗气。

“咋地，不是你又搂又抱勾人儿的时候了？啊？”每一个问号都连根拔出，再整根没入。

四儿现在才感觉自己美上了天。天上的太阳像是被吸进某个巨大的漩涡一样兀自旋转着，成了一个小小的微弱的光点儿，映入眼底。真正的太阳正趴在自己身上耸动，用炽热的身躯把自己烤化。小风儿裹着咸咸的汗腥味儿和土腥味儿直往鼻子里钻，自己像喝了二两小烧儿一样，脸红扑扑的。

旷野上刮起微风，青纱帐翻起层层浪，恒久不息，像是旖旎时光能如心中所愿地久天长。

“爹，俺不结婚，”四儿眉头拧成了个川字儿，“俺刚二十二，还早。”

“早个屁，村西头老李家小子十六都抱仨了，”老曹气得直磕烟袋锅子，“老子当初结婚就晚，生你更晚。咋地你小子还要挑战你爹呗？”

“这婚谁爱结谁结！”四儿一抱膀儿，也学起峰子混不吝的劲儿。

“你看你那损出儿跟他妈隔壁那小兔崽子一套号儿的！人家峰子都要出去闯荡了，人家要去省城做大买卖。再看看你，完蛋玩意儿，二十了还他妈不立事！”

四儿脸上露出了错愕的神情。哪怕刚才老爹逼婚他都有心理准备，唯独听到峰子要走，他麻爪了。

等四儿下晚儿黑再见到峰子的时候，峰子已经开始忙活收拾包袱了。峰子一看来人，呲着白牙：“四儿，俺要走了，对俺姐好点儿。”

“你姐？”

“嗯呐，俺姐。曹叔前两天儿带着保媒拉纤儿的老王太太上俺家提亲了。老王太太说女大三抱金砖，两家既是两姓旁人，又是街坊邻居，将来姑娘回门也方便。俺爹娘也觉得你是个好小伙子，俺姐肯定受不了苦，当场就应下了。日子都挑好了，腊月二十八。那啥，对俺姐好点儿啊，姐夫。”峰子说“姐夫”这个词儿的时候喉咙明显一哽。他像是魔怔了一样，又念叨了一遍：

“对俺姐好点儿，姐夫。”

四儿结婚那天，整个屯儿都能听见曹家迎亲的锣鼓声。老曹说了，就算是新娘子就在隔壁，咱排场不能输。屯儿里就那一条大道，两边儿的人家儿都跑到大道上来观礼。“娶新娘子喽，娶新娘子喽！”家家户户点上花灯，到处都是扎眼的红。大过年的本来就喜庆，再加上老曹家老朱家这桩喜事儿，整个屯儿笼罩在一片喜色里。

亲戚起哄非得让峰子敬新人一杯酒。峰子端起酒杯：“俺就一大老粗，也没上过学堂，场面话俺也不会说，俺就祝俺姐、祝俺姐夫，三年抱俩……咋地说少了不乐意啊，那就两年抱仨，来，干！”峰子仰脖一口干了，小眼睛通红。

四儿不敢看峰子的脸，喝完酒扭头看窗外。今天阴的呼啦的，一直没出太阳。

“后来呢？”

峰子在马车寻思，自己给四儿留的那封信四儿看到没呢？好不容易求先生帮着写的。自己在信里都写好了，每年腊月二十，桦树沟，让四儿来找自己那顶狗皮帽子。峰子都盘算好了，去省城做点儿小买卖，攒点儿钱带着四儿跑——大姐啊，对不住你啊，要不然咱仨一块儿跑吧。

“峰子这是往哪儿走啊？”

省城有个平房镇，他听说那儿有个日本部队，叫什么石井……石井给水防疫部队，老百姓都管他们叫啥来着，反正七什么玩意儿，自己也没记住。听说那儿生意不错。得了，在哪儿过日子不是过，早晚都得回来。谁知道啊，四儿这一辈子都没等到他回来。

“太姥爷，唠这么半天，四儿到底是谁啊？”

太姥爷刚想回答，就听到里屋儿太姥儿喊：“四儿，吃饭！”

太姥爷颤颤巍巍地扶着沙发站了起来：“来喽！”

还有一小段儿。

东北的小年儿是腊月二十三，单位还没放年假，我妈给我打了电话。平常我们都不联系，突然给我打了个电话，我有点儿慌。

“喂，妈。”

“宝儿啊，你太姥爷没了，”妈镇定的声音还带着哭腔儿，“没事儿，喜丧，老爷子活了九十多，够本儿了。”

“咋没的？”

“唉，刚没几天。大半夜把你姥摇醒的，说英儿啊，明天带我去桦树沟一趟。你姥说，去就去呗，天亮了再去。老爷子非说不行，就现在。没招儿你姥找的同事家孩子拉你太姥爷去了。回来道儿上就不行了，一直说胡话，说峰子来了，峰子接我去省城了，我要和峰子拜堂了。行了，你票订没呢？老爷子明天出殡，回来先送送你太姥爷。”

高铁倒绿皮儿，绿皮儿倒大客儿，我终于赶到太姥爷家。太姥爷静静地躺在炕上，白白的脸上带着微笑，手里还攥着一个老式的狗皮帽子。

“妈，这谁帽子啊，现在谁还戴狗皮帽子啊？”

“不道。你姥说是你太姥爷走那天他搁老桦树底下捡的。”

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 作为一个东北话不地道的东北人，写这篇文我可真是费了羊劲了。这篇文章里我一会儿东北口儿一会儿又拽文，不是我神经错乱，我只是想调节气氛。生活太苦了，故事太苦了。（我打这两句话的时候输入法首位候选词是“太酷了”，可见我的电脑活得比我乐观）我是哭着写完的，镇定地打字手却在发抖。我只能做到尽量克制自己的情感，平静地讲这个故事。时代的悲剧，家国的苦难，东北人尤其是黑龙江人承受的太多太多——然而大家只记得快手和抖音的段子，只记得金链纹身社会大哥。这个故事真真假假，有我身边发生过的，有我祖辈讲述过的，还有书报里看到过的。可能这不只是峰子和四儿的故事，还有可能是虎子和三儿的故事。如今我也是异乡的游子，我更能体会黑土地才是我的根。  
想说的好多，光忙着哭了，写不出来。看吧。  
感谢阅读。


End file.
